Cat and Mouse
by Abookwithwords
Summary: The captain of the International Police vs the Pocket League champion of 7 regions turned terrorist. It's a constant battle of wits and a game of cat and mouse as these two try to outwit one another.
1. Prologue: The Battle of Wits

The newly-enlarged police headquarters in the Alola region was busy as of late. Right now, the International Police, Swat Team, and Alolan police officers infested the building. Police officers were roaming about with Arcanine and firearms, and swat team members were present with assault rifles. The room fell silent the moment a woman with blue hair and a trench coat walked in. The officers and swat team members in the room saluted her. She ignored all of them and immediately walked to the back of the building. When she reached the back door to get to the interrogation rooms, the room filled with chatter again.

"International terrorists call for the International Police, huh?" One officer said to another, "They got SWAT here too, so why can't we go home?"

"I dunno, but we're not cut out for this kind of shit. This guy _is_ a champion turned murderer" The other officer commented as he smoked a cigarette, "This crook commanded only 6 pokémon, and he killed every notable member of Team Rocket in the span of a week"

"He also killed Kanto's Elite 4 for getting in his way" Another officer said as he shook his head, "If the captain of the International Police has to interrogate this man with SWAT team and other IP members armed and ready, then he's probably try and escape"

The moment the captain entered the hall of interrogation rooms, she was greeted by a police officer wearing riot gear. "Captain Jenny" The security guard said as he turned to salute her, "He's inside and cuffed to the table. We haven't injected him with the truth serum, but we have two SWAT members and my Machamp keeping him where he is"

"Good" The Captain said as she walked past him. "Keep watch"

The security guard saluted her and stayed where he was. When the captain entered the room, there were two swat team members and Machamp in the back of the room, and a skinny teenager with glasses and short, black hair was sitting at the table with his hands cuffed. Both swat team members had their assault rifles pointed directly at the criminal, and the Machamp was only inches away from the back of the criminal's head. All the while, the criminal was whistling a cheery tune as he sat patiently in front of the camera. The captain sat in the empty chair across from him and turned the camera on.

"Name and age" The Captain demanded.

The teenager stopped whistling and looked at the camera with a smirk. "Mike Rotch, 69"

The captain looked at the Machamp behind him and nodded. Machamp took one of his large hands and gently slammed the criminal's face into the table. Being a Machamp, gently slamming the criminals face left a crack in the metal table. The two swat team members walked closer to the criminal and kept their guns focused on him.

Captain Jenny leaned forward and demanded again. "Name. And. Age"

The Machamp let go of the criminal and backed away, as did the swat members, but they maintained their hostility. The criminal sat up, revealing a newly formed bruise and cut over his cheek.

"Ken Forest, 19" He casually said as he rolled his eyes and spat blood out of his mouth, "You're taking the fun out of this, Jenny"

The captain shook her head and tsked at the remark. "Then you admit that you have fun during your terrorist acts?" Jenny placed a file on the table labeled 'X'. "You're being faced with charges of manslaughter, pokéslaughter, running illegal pit fights, possession and distribution of illegal drugs, destruction of landmarks-"

"Yeah, and that list goes on" Ken said as he tilted his head back to smile at the Machamp, "I don't have much time left, so what do you need to know?"

"This interrogation will last an hour. You have all the time you need"

"Not really" Ken said as he yawned, "You got five minutes before I leave, so ask me what you want to know, and make it quick"

Captain Jenny scoffed at the remark, but she opened the file regardless. She leaned back as she turned Ken's attention to the first page. Ken looked away from it in disinterest, but then Machamp used one of its hands to force Ken into looking. The first page was a collage of photos of Ken next to various pokémon performing crimes. In one photo, his Manectric overcharged a generator and circuit box so that Ken could leave a closed store with tons of valuables in his pockets. In another one, his Slowking was using psychic to rip the tails off of Slowpokes. His Garchomp was seen destroying an important statue in Eterna city resembling time and space. The last photo was of a Weavile shoving its claws through the chest of a person wearing a lab coat.

"Guess I shouldn't have underestimated you International guys, huh?" Ken said as the Machamp let go of his head, "With these angles and lighting, you guys should have become photographers instead"

"We're starting with the murder in Veilstone City 2 years ago" The captain said as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Tell me who the man in the lab coat was"

"If that photo was in the Sinnoh region..." Ken looked up at the ceiling to try and remember. His face lit up as soon as he got the answer. "He was an assistant to Professor Rowan, but he was also a guy who worked for the criminals by genetically modifying pokémon"

"A criminal scientist? Is this you trying to divert the blame?"

"Why're you asking the criminal? That's your job to find out" Ken said as he stretched his neck out and admired his shadow, "Anyway, I was given a job by him when I was using the Slowking in that picture. His job was to find a way to make Slowpokes regenerate tails, but his radical means of doing so made 0 progress for the 5 years he was working on it"

"So you took it upon yourself to kill him?" Captain Jenny asked as she scoffed, "I'm starting to think you're the one who ordered him to work on that project in the first place if you decided that his usefulness came to an end"

"What're you, stupid?" Ken's demeanor suddenly changed from cheery to grave and disappointed. "5 years ago, when he was starting his project, I just started my trainer career. I couldn't pay him, and I couldn't even begin to guess what group he was a part of if I hadn't left Pallet Town yet" He leaned forward as far as he could from his position. "The worst part about that absurdly weak claim- that completely half-assed theory of yours is that I used those pokémon of those strengths without a single badge to my name in the Sinnoh region. You can check under my ID that these pokémon weren't under my name until 2 years ago, and it takes years for a champion to raise their pokémon to have the power to become champion picks"

The captain's face softened the longer Ken berated her. Ken took a deep breath. He smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "That year, I was ordered by his boss to kill him or have him killed" Ken shrugged his shoulders, "I've been trying to figure out who that boss was forever now, but he's even more secretive than the locations of starter pokémon of each region"

Captain Jenny sighed and turned the page of the file to look at the case notes. She began to silently read the case notes to see if any of what the terrorist had said was true. As she read, her expression was beyond irritated While she was reviewing the case details and comparing it to his testimony, Ken got bored again. He began to whistle as he looked at the old clock on the far side of the room. According to that clock, it had almost been five minutes. He looked at his shadow again.

"What you said may line up with our files, but it could just be a well-crafted lie" She said as she folded her legs, "We have no reason to trust a punk terrorist like you"

"Tough words from someone who can't do her job right" Ken said as he laughed at his own remark, "What I said could be just a story, but..." Ken asked as he continued looking at the shadow, "Hypnosis"

As soon as he said that, the Machamp and the two swat officers lost their posture and balance. One by one, each of them fell down with a grunt and began to snore. The thud outside the room was probably the officer in riot gear collapsing as well. Captain Jenny suddenly felt the urge to sleep and tried to get up, but she fell to the ground instantly. Ken's shadow moved on its own and suddenly took the shape of a Gengar. The Gengar rose out of the shadow and carefully pried open the cuffs on Ken's wrists. The now free criminal got up and stretched his arms around as he walked up to the nearly unconscious captain.

"Nighty night. I told you I was going to leave" Ken said as Gengar handed him a necklace of six pokéballs and a small headset, "Manectric, use thunder wave on the generator on the far right of the station and then get the hell out of there"

The captain blacked out, and the power in the building shut off. The ground on the other side of the room began to open up as a Garchomp's head emerged. Ken gave his Garchomp a high five as he jumped into the hole. He pulled off two of the pokéballs from his necklace and used them to return both Garchomp and Gengar. As he ran through the tunnel, Ken put on the headset and shouted more commands into the headset to coordinate his escape, leaving the Police HQ to be on high alert and utterly confused.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Sand Veil

Alolan Region - Haina Desert

12:00 AM

The midnight desert was cold. Ken was following his Garchomp through the desert maze as he clutched his jacket tightly. He covered his eyes whenever the harsh winds blew the sands off the ground. While Garchomp was unfazed by it, Ken couldn't help but shiver. Ken's breathing became heavy, and his movement became unsteady. When he fell forward, Garchomp caught him on its shoulder. Ken coughed when he landed, making Garchomp concerned.

"Thanks, buddy. Glad you don't have rough skin" Ken said woozily as he reached for the mic on his headset. "King. You there?"

_"Slowking"_ The Slowking responded through the mic.

"Great. Garchomp and I are gonna rendezvous with Weavile in a moment or two" He said as Garchomp helped walk him across the desert, "Remember the plan: Once you regroup with Manectric, use surf to carry him to Kala'e Bay. If officers see you over there, they won't care since shelders are nearby. If they see Manectric, who shouldn't be over there, then it's game over. Out"

Exhausted from shivering and outrunning the law that night, Ken nearly passed out. His Garchomp hoisted him over its shoulder to keep moving. Garchomp shook Ken awake as he walked deeper into the desert. When Garchomp turned right, it was greeted by a familiar group of Pokémon surrounding the mountain wall. Weavile was crouching on top of a small boulder, and it was spinning a folder as if it were a disk at the tip of its sharp, bloody claws. Also at the rendezvous point was both Slowking and Manectric. Manectric was curled up and snoring, and Slowking was staring directly at Ken with a blank expression. Seeing the two of them, Ken's fatigue went away in an instant.

"What the- why are you two here!?" Ken blurted out as he jumped down from Garchomp, "That wasn't the plan, Slowking!"

Manectric woke up alerted, and Weavile snickered with an jolly grin. Slowking, arms folded behind it back, simply nodded calmly. Garchomp shook his head, and Ken facepalmed as he paced back and forth.

"Okay, okay, great. Now I have to be on alert 24/7. Just **_fine_**! Great" Ken said as he clutched his jacket, "Let's see... Someone could have sent a flying-type pokémon to track any of you guys, but they wouldn't be able to fly through or over here since the maze prevents people and pokémon from doing so. Someone could have followed you guys on land, but they could have got lost in the maze trying. But maybe the IP-"

Before he could continue his list of pessimistic ideas, the cellphone in his pocket rang. When he pulled the phone from his pocket, he saw that the person calling him had an unknown number. He stopped pacing and realized that the unknown caller was his boss. Silently swearing, he returned all of his pokémon present except for Garchomp to each of their pokéballs and answered the phone.

"Hello~!" Ken said in an almost comical voice as he picked up the file that Weavile dropped, "How's my least-favorite boss in the world?"

"Stop speaking like that" The boss said through a very processed voice over the phone, "If you care about payment, then you'll address me properly"

"And if you cared about what information I have to give about what the cops have on us, you'll grin and bear it" Ken responded, "I mean, they could know about the regeneration project you're working on. Maybe even your identification too since International cops are on my ass now"

"Let's... let's not continue wasting time" The boss said as if he was growing a headache listening to Ken, "If you're at the rendezvous, another worker holding the payment should be there within five hours. Give him the file and-"

"K thanks bye!" Ken said enthusiastically as he turned off the phone. His behavior switched back into a relatively normal one afterwards, "Asshole..."

Ken tossed the phone to Garchomp, and Garchomp caught it and crushed it with its teeth. Garchomp clearly disliked the taste of batteries and metal shards as it spat out the junk almost instantly. It gave Ken a sour look as if it were silently demanding something, so Ken pulled out a handful of oran berries and held his hand close to Garchomp's face. Garchomp's sour expression faded as it shoved it's face into Ken's hand to eat all of the berries at once. Garchomp roared loudly with a smile, or at least as close as it could muster one. It's mouth was open, but the corners remained where they were.

Ken weakly laughed at his Garchomp's attempt, and Garchomp huffed as it ruffled Ken's hair with one of the fins on its arm. Suddenly, Ken coughed and started walking over to the mountain wall to lean against it. As Garchomp knelt next to Ken, Ken pat its head twice before coughing again and sitting down. Ken opened the file to look through what was inside, and Garchomp leaned over to look as well. Inside were the same photos that Jenny showed him during the interrogation and more next to detailed notes fully explaining the situation, date, and surroundings. Next to it all, there was a rectangular camera tucked in a pocket of the folder.

"Pretty sure that camera's important, so I'll check it later" Ken said as he yawned and set an alarm on his watch, "I'm taking a four-hour nap. Night, Chomps"

Garchomp laid down on its stomach and snored the moment Ken said 'nap'. Ken sighed, and he then laid his head Garchomp's back, ready to sleep. Garchomp instinctively turned onto its side so that Ken could lay on its softer stomach, and both of them eventually slept the midnight away.

* * *

Alolan Region - Haina Desert

4:00 AM

At the entrance of the desert, a woman in a hood and sunglasses was holding a briefcase. She was nervously looking around as if she was expecting to be followed. After turning left, right, and around for a minute, she bolted into the desert, only to get pounced on by a large pokémon. A Stoutland had wrestled her to the ground and forced her to drop the briefcase. As she was held down, Captain Jenny commanded the Stoutland to keep her pinned as she placed her in handcuffs. The Stoutland got off of the woman the moment Jenny had finished, and Jenny forced the mysterious person onto her knees.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" The woman asked, trying to break free of the handcuffs to no avail, "Goddammit, when Ken finds out that you got me like this, he'll-"

The Stoutland growled and barked at the captive scarily, taking a step forward. The captive shrieked loudly as she flinched onto her side. Jenny ignored the captive as she opened the briefcase. Inside of the case were neatly stacked pokédollars in a quantity that would make someone rich over night. Jenny immediately reached for the radio attached to her shoulder.

"Jenny to Checker, I found a partner of Ken's, and she was carrying around 10 million pokédollars" Jenny said, keeping her eye on the flipped over captive, "I'm going in disguised as her to capture the criminal, and I'm leaving you to bring this one in with the police"

"Copy" The woman over the radio responded, "Good luck"

**_To be continued_**


	3. Sand Veil, part 2

Alolan Region - Haina Desert

5:00 AM

The alarm on Ken's watch was beeping without pause, not that it mattered to Ken himself. He was snoring away the early morning on the desert floor, glasses buried in the sand by now. Garchomp, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth, looking away from the wall as if it were expecting something. Whenever the alarm beeped, it growled louder and louder until it roared loudly. Ken sat up immediately and got up as if he was being attacked. Mere seconds later, he fell forward, dizzied from just waking up. Before he landed on the ground, Garchomp caught him again, and it then gently laid him to the floor.

"Wha...? That was you?" Ken asked as the adrenaline left him, "Jeez, Chomps. Don't gimme a heart attack"

Garchomp let go of Ken with a sigh, and it shrugged its shoulders as it continued pacing back and forth. Ken just realized that his alarm was still sounding, so he turned off his watch. He got up, picked up and cleaned his glasses, reached for his file, and stretched. He yawned as the black sky suddenly became a slightly lighter shade of blue.

"I overslept, huh? Oh well" Ken said aloud as he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the time on his watch, "If the boss was right, then that guy with the cash should be here about..."

"I presume you are Ken?" Someone not too far away asked as she walked towards the both of them.

"...now"

The tip of the woman's hood was pointing down to cover her face, and she had a briefcase with her. Next to her was a Stoutland following closely. Garchomp stood in front of Ken and assumed a defensive pose, ferociously roaring at both the woman and the Stoutland. The Stoutland barked back at the Garchomp while preparing to pounce. Ken pat Garchomp's shoulder twice to relax it, so Garchomp backed away. Ken walked forward with the folder in hand.

"Nice Stoutland. It's 3 feet taller than average size" Ken answered as he admired it, then returning his focus to the woman. "You must be the one with the payment"

"I am indeed" She said as she kept walking forward, "Hand over the file"

"Open the briefcase" Ken said as he eyed it, "Cash comes first"

Nodding, the woman knelt down to open the briefcase. As Ken tried to get a better look at the contents of the briefcase, the Stoutland growled. As soon as Ken stopped moving backwards, the woman finished unlocking the briefcase, and it revealed stacks of genuine pokédollars. As Ken looked at the contents of the case, he shook his head. Wordlessly, the woman closed the case and held her hand out for the file.

Ken turned his back to the dealer and walked a safe distance behind Garchomp before turning back. "They're cops"

Garchomp dug into the sand so quickly that it was as if it jumped into the ground. The woman leaped back and reached into her jacket, and Stoutland barked as it leaped high into the air to pounce on Ken with flaming teeth. Before it could even touch Ken, Garchomp emerged from under the sand and struck Stoutland from below. Stoutland was launched behind the woman and critically hurt, struggling to find its footing as it tried to stand. Stoutland slipped and fell to the ground, unable to battle.

"Stoutland, no!" She shouted as she turned her back.

"Nice try, Jenny, but if you were playing cards with friends, would you show them your hand?" Ken said as he picked up the briefcase from the ground and wagged his finger at her, "That's not how our business works"

When she turned around to face Ken, she was holding a gun and pointing it at him. Ken stood still as he looked down the hole of the gun. Without command, Garchomp walked over to Ken, carrying the incapacitated Stoutland by the fur with its teeth. Jenny gave Ken a glare as she cocked the hammer of her gun. Everyone stood in place for a few seconds until Ken broke the silence with a laugh.

"That's a nice toy you got there" Ken said as he casually took a step towards her, "But you didn't even use that to get the case, did you?"

"Don't take another step forward, scum!" She shouted at him.

"Or _what_?" Ken asked as he took two steps forward, "Sure it's probably loaded, and sure, you've probably dreamed about me being at this end of the gun, but that doesn't change the fact that you have zero intention of unloading any of those rounds in me"

"Don't try me!" She shouted as she held the gun with both hands and pointed it at Ken's head, "Don't!"

"I'm a wanted terrorist, captured or dead, which I'm neither yet, so you want me caught again. Right?" Taking another step forward, the tip of the shaking gun touching his forehead. "If not, then do yourself a favor. Don't miss"

Jenny's finger began to tighten around the trigger, but before she could shoot, Ken pushed the gun to the side and ducked in one swift motion as the gun was shot. As the bullet landed in the sand, Ken grabbed Jenny's arm immediately and pulled her gun out of her hand. Before he could aim the gun at her, Jenny grabbed his arm and pointed it to the sky, and then he gave his ribs a swift punch. Ken bent over and dropped the gun as he reeled in pain, but then he headbutted her chin from below. Jenny fell to the ground and held her chin, and Ken fell to a knee as he rubbed the back of his head.

Before Jenny could reach for the gun, Ken had already picked it up. Breathing heavily, he stopped kneeling and pointed it at Jenny, pondering whether or not he should kill her. Jenny sat on the ground with her hands raised as if she could hide her sight of the gun, but then Ken laughed as he pointed the gun away from her. Ken slowly took apart the gun piece by piece and dropped each piece to the ground. Jenny looked at her now useless gun and back at Ken with a frightened glare.

"Well damn..." Ken said as he saw the gun powder residue on Jenny's hand, "I honestly wasn't expecting you to shoot, though I did ask for it"

Jenny got up and tried to tackle Ken, but Ken moved to the side and tripped her to the ground by extending his foot. Jenny tried to get up, but then Garchomp tossed the unconscious Stoutland onto Jenny's back. Jenny was knocked breathless as she was trapped under the heavy pokémon. As Ken walked closer intimidatingly, Jenny tried to dig her way under the Stoutland to no avail. Ken crouched by her and removed her hood to reveal her face. He pat her head twice before backing away, making sure he retrieved both the folder and the case.

"Stoutland used body slam, Jenny is paralyzed" Ken said as he turned away, "Tchao, milady. Let's go, Chomps"

Ken walked away with both the folder and briefcase, calling Garchomp to follow behind him. The Garchomp snarled at Jenny and the Stoutland before walking away. Garchomp flapped its arms twice as it brewed up a sandstorm, and after a few moments, the sandstorm faded. No tracks were left behind, nor were there any signs of pokémon and trainers nearby. The headbutt to her chin left Jenny dizzy, but that didn't stop her from trying to reach for the pokéball tucked in her jacket. She pulled out a great ball and pointed it at the Stoutland, and the Stoutland vanished into the ball.

As soon as she started to get up, her police radio buzzed. "Captain, this is Checker" The voice on the other end said, "Does he have the fake case?"

"Yes, now track him" Jenny said as she angrily spat into the sand.

**_To be continued_**


	4. Busy Mornings

Kalos Region - Lumiose City

8:00 AM

In the morning, the city was as busy as it was during the night, very busy. People were driving, Gogoats were guiding tourists, people were waiting outside different cafes for their coffee, etc. However, the police were out and about, making their presence known. The occasional officer pulled over a citizen to ask for the whereabouts of someone nearby or if they had seen anything suspicious. A terrorist was last seen in this city yesterday.

There were wanted posters of Ken Forrest placed on each wall of each building, each stating that there was a 2 million pokédollar bounty on his head, as well as 1 million for each of his signature pokémon. Ken was roaming the streets in the city in plain sight, but his appearance from last time was mostly different. Instead of short, black hair, his hair was dyed dark red and slightly longer, and instead of glasses, he wore contacts. His contacts made his eyes appear purple-colored, and he wore a fedora. Compared to his last appearance, he looked a different person altogether, but someone who knew him personally would be able to tell who he was instantly.

He was carrying groceries with him. He had a 20 pounds of pokémon food, some vegetables, and some bread. As he avoided looking at any officers in the face, he turned a corner to head into an alley, and at the end of the alley were two dumpsters and a sewer lid. He opened the sewer lid and tossed the bags down gently, but before he could go down the sewer ladder, a little girl was watching him. Ken was planning on ignoring her, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her Turtwig.

"Mister, why are you going into the sewers?" The little girl asked, "It's filthy"

"You're telling me. I don't really like the sewers, buuut I gotta do what I have to" Ken said as he slid the lid back over the hole and looked directly at the Turtwig, "So... how did you get a Turtwig in the Kalos region?"

"Mom used to be a trainer somewhere else" She said as she hugged her Turtwig with a small frown, "Mom's Torterra made an egg, and she gave it to me so I could become a trainer, but... I don't think it likes me"

"Bull" Ken said as he sat on the cover leading to the sewers, "Turtwigs are honest. If he didn't like you, you would only have one arm"

"One arm!?"

"Don't worry about it. You still have two" Ken said as he hoped that no one would glance at the girl or at his direction, "Most people think that their shells are the best spot to pet, but try rubbing the back of his head. Every Turtwig can't reach it, and the twig on their heads agitates it"

"The back of its head?" The put down the Turtwig and rubbed her palm on the back of the Turtwig's head. The Turtwig immediately pushed its head into the girls hand as if they were magnets, closing its eyes and vocalizing, and the girl giggled. As soon as the girl finished properly petting the turtwig's head, the Turtwig leaped into the air and bit on to the girl's arm. The girl jumped in shock but clearly wasn't in pain. Ken snickered a little as he folded his arms behind his back.

"Yep, he likes you" Ken said.

The girl happily spun with her Turtwig still on her arm, clearly stronger than she appears. She hugged the Turtwig the moment it stopped biting her, and she rubbed the back of its head while holding it. Ken smiled as he watched, but he turned away the moment she was occupied. The girl waved goodbye to him as Ken opened the sewer lid and climbed down the ladder.

"Thanks for the tip, Mister!"

"Just take care of that Turtwig, dammit" Ken said softly as he slid the sewer cover on top of the hole.

* * *

Kalos Region - Lumiose City, Abandoned Café

12:00 PM

The abandoned café was full of dust and webs, but there was one table that was recently cleaned off. Three people in formal attire were sitting in a booth with filled tea cups and coffee mugs. The one sitting in a leather chair wore sunglasses despite being indoors. The one with turquoise hair and sitting in a wheelchair wore a purple tuxedo. The one sitting in a wooden stool had a bald head and wrinkles around his mouth.

"Gym Leader Blight, I'd personally like to thank you on behalf of the International Police for assisting us with our investigation" The man with sunglasses told the man in the wheelchair, "Your help will surely speed this investigation along"

"I'm glad to help" The young teenager in the wheelchair said with a crackling voice, "Can my nurse come in though? My body isn't in the best condition, you could say"

"I'm afraid not" The man in sunglasses responded, "We'll have to make this as brief as possible then"

"Very well" The man in the wheel chair turned his head towards the file on the table. "One of your group told me of his escape in the Alolan region. Has he been found?"

"Ken... has been located shortly afterward" The man in sunglasses asked as he uncomfortable pushed his glasses in, "Given our resources, it was easy to track him and the pokémon down"

"They have been found, and then they have been lost" The bald man answered as he shook his head, "The Captain lone-wolfed, and she lost him while capturing someone that worked for him, and she gave him a case full of money trying to catch him off guard with no success, and Ken fled with the file that held all of the information we had on him and his boss. Since she's paralyzed in the hospital and her main partner's in critical condition, she won't have another chance to screw up any more than she already has... for now"

The man in sunglasses gave the bald man a subtle glare before clearing his throat and opening the file labeled X-3. "Moving on, this newest case happened several hours ago, and the drug that Ken was probably referring to during interrogation was involved" The man in sunglasses got up and left his associate and partner to discuss the file so that he could answer a phone call.

Case File Y:

Seven bodies of people varying ages between 22 and 36 have been discovered in the sewers of Lumiose City. According to the autopsies, all of the victims were killed by the same weapon/claw, yet the points of impact varied from person-to-person. None of them had uniforms, but the majority of them were connected to recent drug-busts of a mysterious addictive substance capable of healing faster than potions. Their relatives all claim to not have heard from the recently deceased for months for varying reasons. The bodies were colder than the general standards of algor mortis.

"Wh...when did this take place?" Blight said, clearly disturbed by the amount of dead bodies in each photo.

"Approximately midnight last night" The bald man answered. "We have surveillance of Ken entering the sewers and leaving to buy food with cash before going back under. No tremors were detected anywhere throughout the city, so he couldn't have escaped. I know this may be sudden, but seeing as he is typically active between Midnight and six o'clock, he may still be in the sewers right now"

Blight pulled the lever on the armrest of his wheelchair back, and his wheelchair rolled away from the table. Blight coughed into his hand twice and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe blood off of his hand. He rolled towards the table with a grim look in his face, and the bald man remained looking professional. "You're not asking me to fight him, are you?" Blight asked, voice breaking even more, "Every team he had was dangerous, but..."

"Gym leaders, the Elite Four, and Champions of each region are required by law to help the International Police on matters such as this when instructed. Refusing to comply will lead to your arrest and potentially this target's escape" The bald man said through gritted teeth before calming down, "Look, we're going to accompany you into the sewers along with several armed men, but your pokémon would be of great help"

"O-okay" Blight said as he lowered his head. He remained silent for the rest of the meeting.

The man with the sunglasses rushed back to the table and gathered the contents of the file. He looked at the other agent and gestured towards the door to head out. "Captain Jenny sent coordinates of one of Ken's stolen possessions, so now we can focus all of out efforts into a single spot instead of scattering throughout the sewer tunnels. On top of that, an officer said that their daughter saw a different person enter the sewers after having a small conversation"

The bald man slammed his fist into the table after shouting a less-than-pleasant epithet about Ken. "As the stand-in Captain, Ken must be captured alive, and anyone working for him must be put down if they meet us with resistance"

The bald man got up from his seat and moved towards the door with haste. Blight reluctantly and fearfully turned his chair and began to roll behind the both of them. Blight's shadow slowly began to change shape as his chair moved towards the exit unnoticed, changing into the shape of a Gengar before looking like a man in a wheelchair. All of them exited the building and headed for the closest, secluded sewer opening, Blight accompanied by his nurse.


End file.
